


What Anakin saw

by MinaRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaRen/pseuds/MinaRen
Summary: This wasn’t happening.He must have pressed the wrong button in the elevator, because there was no way he was actually seeing the Duchess of Mandalore sneaking out of his Master’s room.He was definitely in the wrong floor.





	What Anakin saw

**Author's Note:**

> Did I wrote another silly thing? Yes I did.

You wouldn’t normally see Anakin up so early. But he was a man with a mission. And that mission was to console his Master, who surely wouldn’t appreciate the fact that Anakin was sticking his nose into his business.

Too bad, Anakin thought. If he didn’t want him getting involved, he shouldn’t have made his fight with the Duchess so public. They always bantered and complained about each other’s antics, but yesterday it had gone really bad.

Anakin and Ahsoka had watched it all happen, along with half of their clone’s division. It had been more than awkward to watch, it had been almost painful. Particularly because Anakin knew of his Master’s feelings for the Duchess.

After that, both had gone their own way, sour-faced.

He shook his head, for all the talk about attachments, Obi Wan didn’t follow half of his own advice.

He got down of the elevator and turned to the right. He started to make his way through the hallway, but was stopped right on his tracks.

This wasn’t happening.

He must have pressed the wrong button in the elevator, because there was no way he was actually seeing the Duchess of Mandalore sneaking out of his Master’s room. He was definitely in the wrong floor.

He had just woken up, it was still painfully early. Early enough for him to be seeing things.

Even if she had been sneaking out of his Master’s room, _hypothetically_ speaking, she definitely wasn’t half dressed, holding her hair ornament in one hand and her shoes in the other.  

She vaguely reminded him of Padmé, and he felt a pang of longing.

Too busy missing his wife, he hadn’t moved, standing there in shock, so silently that she didn’t notice him until she turned. She let out a short gasp of surprise.

She still managed to keep an air of elegance and dignity even as she stood there, mortification pouring out of her in waves.

He opened his mouth once and closed it again.

‘’Is there anything you need, General?’’ The Duchess asked, masking her embarrassment with irritation.

Following her game, recovered, he smoothly replied. ‘’From you my Lady, nothing.’’ Then he raised an eyebrow. ‘’It’s my Master whom I need, is he in there?’’

The faintest blush touched her cheeks and she brushed a lock of blond hair back. ‘’Yes, he is.’’ She straightened herself, and passed by his side.

Feeling daring, he asked. ‘’I assume you two made up.’’

The Duchess didn’t grant him an answer, torn between slapping him and walking. ‘’If you excuse me.’’

She didn’t look back even once on her way to the elevator. Anakin was left staring blankly at the door for minutes.

_What did just happen?_

He shook his head, he was definitely wrong. They were surely not…

‘’Are you going to stand there all day or will you come in already?’’ His Master’s irritated voice came through the door.

 _He is all grumpy like the Duchess,_ Anakin thought, _I bet that’s what they like about one another… They probably banter all the way through it._

Anakin almost shivered physically, that image was not one he wanted that early in the morning.

Or ever.

‘’Master,’’ Anakin saluted him. ‘’I take you had a good night of resting.’’

‘’Indeed I had,’’ His Master gave him a confused stare. ‘’Why do you ask?’’

It was then that Anakin realized it. His Master had just woken up, he was barely dressed. He didn’t knew Anakin had seen the Duchess.

_How cruel Duchess, to leave a man alone after such a night..._

What a cruel woman, his Padmé was nothing like that. To think they were good friends.

‘’Oh it’s nothing, after your _discussion_ with the Duchess I would have thought you had a _rough_ night coming’’. He said innocently.

Behind his beard, he could have sworn he saw his Master get nervous. The man turned away, folding his sleeping clothes and putting on a clean tunic. Anakin got comfortable on a chair.

Shaking his head, Obi Wan spoke. ‘’We spoke last night. All matters are settled.’’

_I bet they are._

Anakin nodded slowly. ‘’You must have talked a lot. I just crossed the Duchess in the hallway.’’

Obi Wan froze. Anakin said nothing.

‘’It was a long conversation.’’

Anakin turned to look at his Master, and then grinned. ‘’I’m sure it was.’’

‘’So long that the Duchess had to take off her shoes, right? I mean those pointy things have to hurt after a while…’’ Anakin shrugged, amused at the way his Master seemed to get redder each second. ‘’And that thing she wears on her hair, that thing just looks painful to wear-‘’

‘’They are traditional for a Duchess-‘’

Anakin ignored him

‘’You two had a lot to catch up with, right?’’

Obi Wan’s eyes narrowed, and then he smiled.

‘’As much as you have to catch up with Senator Amidala every time we return from a mission.’’

_Ouch, that was a low blow, Master._

Message received, Anakin returned to his sitting position, shutting up.

**Author's Note:**

> I you guys have enjoyed, make sure to leave a comment below.


End file.
